


Gone fishing

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: There's something odd in the tank.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 11
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Gone fishing

Jack came downstairs for breakfast to find Ianto up on a step ladder, hovering over their fish tank, wearing gloves and holding a small net.

'I didn't kill another one, I swear,' he protested before Ianto could have a go at him. The fish were more Ianto's thing than his, but somehow they both seemed to have been charged with equal responsibility in looking after them.

'No, they're all still alive.' He reached into the tank and wobbled slightly on the ladder. Jack reached over to steady him.

'You're hungover, aren't you?' Jack asked, remembering Rhiannon's birthday party. It was less of a party and more of a pub crawl, with Jack offering to stay behind and babysit the kids.

'Probably had a few too many,' Ianto confessed. 'Rhi was utterly trashed, but I think she had a good night.'

Jack held him firm whilst he reached in again. He tried to look around Ianto's body. 'What are you doing?'

'Er, fetching out the car keys.'

'What? How did they get in there?'

Ianto hung his head. 'I came home last night and saw you'd forgotten to feed them. I grabbed a handful of food and then I let go of the wrong hand.'

'You idiot.'

'Hey! You do stupid things all the time. At least I had the excuse that I was drunk.'

Ianto finally managed to snare the keys, pulling them out, water leaking everywhere.

'If that key fob still works after it's dry, it'll be a miracle.'


End file.
